I'll be here
by lauraxh.YO
Summary: ExB. its love at first sight and things start to get kinky! Edward wasn't being "safe" and hearts are broken and how will Edward and Bella cope with the new way they have to live? OOC ExB EMxR CxE JxA.
1. roaming

Dude. This town sucks. I wanna go home. _Home_.

I'm gonna go nuts here. The rain, the color, the people... they're friendly, but.. but strange. And not to mention I have no idea who anyone is. It's my first day of school and I know I'm going to feel way out of place. Just like Phoenix. Not that I want the attention or anything, that's the _last_ thing I want. But, being a city girl, it might be hard to make friends. I've never minding being alone though, so if this doesn't turn out I'll still be somewhat happy.

So, since I'm ready, all I have to do is get in my brand new, sexy truck (YAY!) and go. I seriously love this hunk-o-junk! _Why_, you ask? Because it is rusty, and rusted cars are cooler than your fancy Mercedes.

I pulled out and headed in the direction Charlie pointed. Make a left at the light and you won't miss it. That shouldn't be too hard to find. This town is dinky, it should be a piece of cake. Cake sounds so amazing right now...

I kept an eye out for it as I kept driving. Hmm, it's been about two miles and no school I see, so, where is this place?!

I continued going straight like Charlie said until I came to an off path road. Well, I might as well check..

I don't think it's gonna be down here, I probably just missed it. All around were just trees. Forest and more forest which I didn't think were possible.

As I continued driving, I had a sudden urge to look at the sky... I made sure the road had no visible curves up ahead so I could just keep driving straight without worrying about crashing suddenly. I rolled down the window and popped my head out slightly so I could see it enough to the point where it's not too dangerous. I gazed and gazed at the clouds. The rain was not quite yet falling so I could see clearly. Damn! It's soo beautiful! I could never really look at the sky in Phoenix because of the bright sun hurt my eyes, and that there were hardly ever clouds so it was nothing ever interesting to look at. Just same old same old Old-Blue. But wow, big dark skies like these are sure ever pretty.

I stared at the clouds, just admiring, and taking in the beauty of the earth itself, and how beautiful the thought of life is in general, for quite a while.. Just enough time to realize my car is swerving! I flung my head in, panicking, and got control of the car, only to realize it's going into a driveway.

The truck was at an awkward spot to do a U-y so I thought I'd just turn around up ahead, towards whatever this truck is leading me to. Dude I should TOE-tally name my truck! Oh my gawd that's a brilliant idea. Hmm, what about.. Eddie?! The name Eddie always made me laugh, and friends of mine make me laugh, and this car has been nice to me so far, so it's obviously a good friend. So, my car is my new best friend and his name shall be Eddie.

A ginormous, white, three-story mansion suddenly came through the trees. Holy shmoke that house is _huge_! Just as I was pulling up, just to turn back around and see if I can _some_how make it to school on time, I seen a figure at the doorway. I focused on him instead of the house now. And my God he was gorgeous.


	2. Confusion

I slammed on the breaks so hard my head hit the steering wheel. I looked back up at the man in the doorway, too quickly, my head spun. Awe poop. I can't focus on his beautiful face!

Once I got into focus I realized he was laughing maniacally. Then, a shorter girl with black spiky hair, poofed up out of no where behind him. She looked at me and had a strong look of fear and regret on her face as if she'd done something wrong. She was also stunningly beautiful. Awe, they're both so amazing looking. I bet they're dating.

I started to turn around, embarrassed of my behavior, when the boy held a hand up as a signal to wait. Being my window already rolled down, he walked right up and said in the most beautiful voice I will always remember:

"Do you..."

And then he was gone.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Where the hell did he go?! I spun around looking for him. Chills went up and down my spine and I put the pedal to the metal and made like a tree and... leaved?

Man that was weird I am so not going back there.

I am so rad. I got directions!

Eddie and I were scared so we sped out of there as fast as his old man walker-wheels would take him. Approximately fifty-five mph to be certain. Anyhow, we stopped at the one and only gas station and asked sincerely, "How the hell do you get to Forks High?! I've been searching forEVER!!!"

And then, in the most motherly tone, he answered, "Oh, whi yew mast be Issabel-la Swan!"

Holy crap he's from India! _And_ he knows my name!!!! A terrorist knows my name. I swear to God I think someone is out to get me.

"You can call me Bella."

"Bel-la. Goat eet. Nohw, yew tayke ah leeft owhn Mahagahahan Bullayvard, awwwwwllllll le way down, oonteel yew see le tree weet le crucked steem. Lee Fowrks High, weel be ryeet acrohss le rrrrrr...street."

"Goat eet. I MEAN, Got it-thank you."

I practically ran to Eddie.

This town sucks! I am soo confused right now... Well, whatever I'ma just try to find the damn tree, so I can find the damn school. So, where's Mahagahahan Boulevard?

--FOURTY MINUTES LATER--

"FUCK IT I'M GOING HOME"

**A/N sorry to anyone who was offended about the terrorist comment **


End file.
